<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Broken Heart Makes a Broken Man by Violet_Urutora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113266">A Broken Heart Makes a Broken Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Urutora/pseuds/Violet_Urutora'>Violet_Urutora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD, Blood, Burglary, Cats, Chadnap, Character Death, Death, Deathbed, Dream gets mad, Dream is sick, Dream’s mom is cool, Dream’s sister, George calls Dream’s mom, George says i love you, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, I’m bad at tagging, M/M, Mallory Weiss Tear, More tags later, Possible sequel, Secrets, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tags Are Hard, Tommy appreciation, Vomiting, boyfriend prank, heart condition, patches - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Urutora/pseuds/Violet_Urutora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is heartbroken. Literally.</p>
<p>Au where Dream has a heart condition and his time is very limited.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my first fic!!! I’m not taking this story very seriously since I just want to get familiar with AO3. Just a quick warning that you may want to look in the tags! Read them carefully and if you have a problem with any of them, feel free to click away.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Whoever you are," he called out sharply, "you better run your ass back home."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something heavy thumped in rapid succession from the front of the condo and Dream started forward. He'd never been particularly brave in the sense of chasing a burglar out his home, but he was almost sure he could hold up against one person. No one was going to steal from his condo and get away with it.</p>
<p>He could hear muffled voices ahead. He readjusted his grip on his weapon and started forward again. </p>
<p>"Stay back!" A man yelled, voice loud and booming with strength. It wasn't moments later that he heard the anguished cries of an animal.</p>
<p>Patches. </p>
<p>Dream froze, standing completely still in the hallway, now facing 2 men. Down in their hands were undeniably guns. The bat he held so tightly in his hands fell to the floor, rolling away from Dream's feet which may be unfortunate if he ever needed it. </p>
<p>"You're not going to say shit, you hear me?" Suddenly, there's a gun pointing at him. Fuck. Dream hates guns. Especially when they're pointing at him. </p>
<p>"DO YOU HEAR ME?"</p>
<p>Dream stood paralyzed with fear and couldn't say anything back. There's. A. Gun. Aiming. Right. At. His. Face. </p>
<p>The guy scoffs and lets himself out, his accomplice stealthily following behind. The room was starting to spin around Dream and he wasn't sure if he was swaying on his feet or merely his vision was starting to go. </p>
<p>Dream had to lean against the wall as everything settled in. It was too much for him. He could hear his ears ringing profusely and nothing else. He could feel himself slipping, then he was on his hands and knees, quickly managing his way to the kitchen cabinet  and ripping open the emergency pill bottle and dry swallowing an obscenely large pill.</p>
<p>Dream couldn't hear the weak cries of his beloved pet, instead he closed his eyes, hoping desperately that his heart would calm on its own and his breathing would even out. </p>
<p>Next thing he knew he heard banging on his door, soon followed by keys jingling together and then the opening of his door.</p>
<p>He's either safe or dead. </p>
<p>He let himself go.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Mom, he's waking up-!"</p>
<p>Dream slowly sits up, groaning at a sharp pain that he's unsure of wether it's just a headache or a tender spot. "What-? Kayla? What happened?"</p>
<p>He obviously knows what's happened, but why is he in the hospital? He's missing something. He wouldn't be in the hospital for a simple anxiety attack. </p>
<p>"Take it easy," his mother said, slowly pushing him to lay back into the bed. "They had to perform another cardioversion on you... We almost lost you, Clay."</p>
<p>He can tell by the way his mother's voice cracks and his sister whimpers that it must've been a close call. He hates this. He hates making his family worry sick about him. He doesn't want them to shed anymore tears. </p>
<p>He sits himself back up despite his mother's protests. Everything is still spinning slightly and he feels so nauseous because of it, but he still pulls his mother and sister into one big hug, his bare skin bathing in their warmth. "I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>It's about three hours until he finally gets up and dresses himself properly — though not entirely as he has his sister tie his shoes for him. He tries to really walk for the first time since his cardioversion and nearly topples over if it weren't for his little sister and mother who were very experienced and prepared with the cardioversion aftercare routine. </p>
<p>"Thank you," he said simply, still trying to adjust to the sudden case of vertigo. He feels his sister squeezing his bicep everytime he gets a little bit too unbalanced, but he tries laughing it off and telling her she's too tense. </p>
<p>"You should be careful, you know? You can't always play hero. I'll crush you if I fall."</p>
<p>"Oh, come on," she giggles, voice teasing, but at this point he has no idea what that's about, so he just brushes it off with a scoff like most of the things mentioned today. "You're gonna have to deal with me for a longg time."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah.. wait- what do you mean?"</p>
<p>He feels his mother's hand rub smooth circles on his back, followed by her smooth voice. "Clay, I've decided that your sister needs to move in with you."</p>
<p>"You can't just-!"</p>
<p>His mother hushes him before he can continue anymore. "I know you're not going to like that, but this has been happening way too much."</p>
<p>"This is only the third time it's happened since I've left the house!"</p>
<p>"And that's three too many, Clay! You know how much we love and care for you. We're not doing this just so that we feel good about ourselves, but for you. We can't have neighbors finding you on the floor after hearing loud crashes or a screaming cat."</p>
<p>"But," he began, then what she said had roused up the memory of his crying cat. </p>
<p>"Patches-!! What happened to her?"</p>
<p>He feels his sister squeeze his arm again, gaining his attention. "Patches is being treated, so you don't have to worried about her. Can we go home, now?"</p>
<p>Dream sighs inwardly and nods, letting out the sigh heavily. "Let's go.. and don't worry. We'll call you later, mom."</p>
<p>They say their goodbyes then depart, Dream and his sister going back to his shitty security having bachelor's pad type condo. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was low in the sky when Dream and his sister arrived home. He was a little unsteady on his feet, and there was the barest hint of vertigo, but he was more than capable of making it to the uber and into the elevator to his thirty second floor condo. Now, his only plans were eating a humble meal with his sister and possibly heading to bed early. </p>
<p>But that was ruined when he hear his phone buzzing, the screen light with the group chat name of "the boys". He groans, putting his utensils down and answering the call. </p>
<p>"Hello-?"</p>
<p>"DREAM!!" two voices scream at him simultaneously, asking way too many at the same time. </p>
<p>"Okay, first, shut up." The two voices retorted back, defensive — but playful — as always. </p>
<p>A British accent speaks. It's obvious in his tone that he's rolling his eyes. "He thinks he's better than us because he has more subs than us."</p>
<p>"George... you know I love you." It takes him a moment to feel his sister staring at him with inquisitive eyes. </p>
<p>"Anyway... uh- just let me talk and hopefully I'll answer all your questions."</p>
<p>He begins telling a fake story on how patches managed to fall down thirty two stories worth of stairs and how much of an inconvenience it's been for him. He's never been good at making things up on the spot — that was more of his sister's talent — but thank god that George and Sapnap are gullible idiots. </p>
<p>"Dream.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't know that she- I hope she gets well soon.." </p>
<p>"Yeah, man," Sapnap begins, voice quiet yet supportive of the elder. "I hope she makes it through it okay."</p>
<p>"She'll be okay," Dream reassures. "She's in good hands, you know? Let's just not worry about it. I don't wanna be a Debbie Downer, right?" He tries making a joke but it seemingly falls short. </p>
<p>"Look... let's not talk about it. Pretend I never told you about it. Let's just stream tonight, okay?"</p>
<p>The other sides of the line are quiet..</p>
<p>"Please?"</p>
<p>"Yeah.. I guess we could do that. I wanted to make a farm and stuff for the SMP."</p>
<p>"Alright. I'm gonna call y'all back later. Get ready and we'll start in an hour." He hangs up, almost desperate to escape the awkward tension between them all. He sighs and leans back into his chair only to meet eyes with his sister...</p>
<p>"Who's Geor-"</p>
<p>"Don't ask..."</p>
<p>Word Count: 1335</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prank gone wrong?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not very proud of this one. You can refer to this chapter as Dream Team shenanigans with a plot twist.</p><p>Also, this isn’t the last chapter. This work definitely isn’t complete. AO3 marked it complete for som reason, so if it does it again, it’s not correct.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look! We're home, patches!" Dream's very excited to bring his precious little kitty back home so she can be comfortable, but patches doesn't seem to give any damns when she's let out of her carrier. </p><p>Normally, a cat's broken rib would heal by itself with no intervention, but since three of her ribs were broke, she's got a sizably large bald spot where they had ultimately operated on. That doesn't bother Dream, though, for as long as his cat is happy and feeling no pain, he's content. </p><p>Dream sits at the couch, patches following and sitting in his lap while Kayla goes to salvage the fridge for the hundredth time since she's temporarily moved in. Dream has spent so much extra money on his sister and it's a bit ridiculous. You'd think she'd be insanely obese at the rate she eats, but somehow she manages to stay at a healthy weight. </p><p>"Clay? There's no food in the fridge."</p><p>"Of course there's food. You're just so picky."</p><p>"Maybe your taste is ass."</p><p>Dream gives his sister a long stare. "What?"</p><p>She giggles awkwardly. She never cusses in front of her brother, but she does it in front of her friends all the time and it's a little bit of a habit now. "I said maybe you and I don't like the same food."</p><p>He hums slowly, nodding his head, eyes narrowed into slits. Is he going to let this slide? She's still very young and- god. He's too protective. She knows she shouldn't be saying that and he'll just leave it there. "Call something in for dinner. George and I are going to stream in a few minutes, so I've got to go do that."</p><p>He sits up, letting patches off his lap. "You know where my wallet is.. just- do whatever I don't care." He enters his room and leaves the door slightly open for patches in case she wants to come in. He sits in his seat, booting up his computer and calling George. </p><p>"Are you ready? I've been waiting forever."</p><p>"You're so impatient, George. Can't you just wait a few minutes?" He opens up the Minecraft launcher and starts the server as well as teamspeak. </p><p>"You think you're so important, huh?" George's voice is playful as usual, but sometimes it pisses Dream off a little bit because the joke is so overused and he really doesn't think like that. </p><p>"Start your stream. The server is on. I'll join teamspeak in one minute." He hangs up and takes a deep breath in and out before joining the server. He takes a few swigs of water and tries his best to brush it off. He'll have to confront George about it, but not now. Now, he needs to get into teamspeak and stream for the viewers. </p><p>"Hi!" Exclaims Dream, just as he joins the teamspeak. "Are we ready?"</p><p>"Yes, indeed. Take this."</p><p>Dream picks up the diamond gear George gives him and almost immediately, they jump into combat. George is supposedly supposed to be teaching Dream combat for his upcoming fight against Technoblade, but George is having his ass handed to him.</p><p>"Oh, come on. Is that all you've got?"</p><p>"Theres a saying... uh- the student surpasses the teacher." He laughs awkwardly, having no explanation as to why he can hardly win against Dream. "I've taught you well, though. I'm the only reason you're where you are."</p><p>"Sure..." </p><p>"I'm serious!!"</p><p>"Whatever. When's Sapnap getting on?"</p><p>"Right now!" Sapnap answers, having just joined the call coincidentally. Moments later his character spawns into the world. "We're just fighting, right?" His character quickly gears up and wields their axes and shield. "Winner gets a kiss from George!!"</p><p>Sapnap runs right at Dream, jumping up for the critical attack, but Dream blocks it and attacks Sapnap, getting the critical attack. It doesn't take much longer for Sapnap's body to collapse and his items burst all over the place. </p><p>"I win!!! I won! George, kiss me!"</p><p>"Ew, no! I didn't agree to do that." George's character starts running away from Dream's. George can't help but giggle, flustered at the younger's actions. </p><p>"Me, too, George. A kiss because I tried my darnedest!" Sapnap starts chasing after George as well, punching Dream forward and giving him a boost forward to catch up with George. They all stop. </p><p>"I'm not giving any of you a kiss."</p><p>Sapnap's baby voice activates and he starts begging. "Please, Gogy, pleasssse."</p><p>"Okay, fine. Come over here."</p><p>"YES!" Sapnap shouts victoriously, giggling until he meets george on a rooftop of a villager's house. </p><p>A message pops into the chat and it states that Dream left the game. "Wait, George-! My game crashed!" He tries restarting it as fast as possible. Meanwhile, he hears George making kissing noises while Sapnap laughs. </p><p>"Wait! Wait!!! It started!"</p><p>"You're too late, Dream."</p><p>"No, I'm here!" He joins the server, but it feels like it takes a whole minute for the terrain to load in. "KISS ME GEORGE."</p><p>He's finally right next to them, having just joined the server. </p><p>"Okay, okay." George approaches Dream and then makes a gagging sound, running away back to the plains afterwards. </p><p>"Come back here and kiss me!"</p><p>"Me, too! I want another one."</p><p>"Why do you guys want me to kiss you? You all are so-" Suddenly he goes silent at the sound of a text message notification. </p><p>"No way," he giggles, checking his phone with a shocked look on his face. </p><p>"What is it?" Sapnap asks curiously, opening up the stream to see George's face as he looks and giggles at his phone. </p><p>He just keeps giggling, looking at his phone. "No way! Dream-!"</p><p>He giggles some more and Dream is very confused. "What is it?" He asks this time since he didn't answer Sapnap last time. </p><p>"Your mum," he giggles even more. How can George be such a giggly boy? It's nice that his giggles are cute at least. "She texted me back."</p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>Sapnap and George bot laugh at it together as George explains that he texted Dream's mom "Hey, it's your son's boyfriend."</p><p>"She replied saying that I have the wrong number."</p><p>"Well that's embarrassing. Say sorry and don't text back ever again!"</p><p>"No, no," Sapnap begins, loving the idea of texting Dream's mom. "Text her back: Wait.. this is Clay's mum right? But make sure you spell mom like mum."</p><p>"Don't do that-!" Dream sighs, half panicking, but he knows he needs to stay calm before he requires himself another cardioversion. </p><p>"Too late!" He laughs, Sapnap joining in. </p><p>It's not even a moment later that George's phone is buzzing with a call. Dream already knows who it is. "Holy fuck," he gasp, anxiety nearly pushing him to an anxiety attack. His stomach went from full and nauseous to an empty void, sinking never ending, down and down past his shoes. His heart followed without pause, until all he felt was a hollow nothingness. "Don't answer it."</p><p>"Oh, it's going to be fine. For the content." From the stream's  point of view, you can see George finding what angle he should hold his phone at — apparently it's a face time (international calling is freakishly expensive). "I'm going to have to take off my headphones."</p><p>"DONT ANSWER IT-!" He's yelling for George not to answer, but George has already pulled his headphones off. </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Who are you?" Dream's mother doesn't even greet George. She just cuts to the chase and it's hard not to notice that she sounds slightly angry..</p><p>"Oh- uhm.. My name is George. George Davidson."</p><p>"George," she begins, voice low and stern like a stereotypically angry mom would. "I need you to stay away from my son."</p><p>"What-?" George blinks at her before what she said processes through his mind. "But I love him- I can't just break up with him."</p><p>"George, tell me something. Do you know about his condition?"</p><p>"Hang up. George. Hang up. HANG UP, GEORGE!!"</p><p>"Condition..?" He asks wearily, eyes glancing to the camera and his screen. "No.. no I don't think I would know about that."</p><p>"This is the first time I'm hearing about you, George. Im not saying that he doesn't love you or that he's cheating on you, but you need to break up with him for your sake. George, I'm sure you're a great boy, but I just don't want any of you to hurt."</p><p>"Well... I mean.. I'm not cheating on him. I love him very much-" that feels incredibly weird to say. "-and he loves me just as much. So.. there's no problem between us."</p><p>"George, you're right.. He's never come out to me, but he wouldn't make a reckless decision when choosing a partner. I'm sure he loves you — he has to — but he simply can't give you his heart."</p><p>"I'm not understanding..."</p><p>"George.. Clay has-"</p><p>"GEORRGE!!! HANG UP!!!"</p><p>"Clay has Cardiomyopathy." Dream goes silent, his secret exposed to the world by none other than his mother and best friend... he hears his mother sniff before continuing. "He doesn't have much time left... I'm sorry, George, but you need to prepare yourself for what's to come.. you need to break up and say goodbye."</p><p>"He's.. He's dying?" George has completely forgotten about the stream. Sapnap has gone completely silent and Dream's shouting has ceased. </p><p>"Why didn't he tell us before?" A tear rolls down George's cheek and Dream knows just how much he fucked up. </p><p>"I'm so sorry you had to hear it from me, but," his mother takes a minute to breathe, most likely wiping her tears and wiping her nose. "but I don't want any of his friends to hurt when he goes."</p><p>It takes George a moment to respond, but when he does his voice is thick with grief. "I've.. I've got to go talk to him.."</p><p>His mother — understandingly — lets George go, saying a kind goodbye before she hangs up.</p><p>"Dream," Sapnap's voice is the first to break the silence. "Tell us she's kidding.. it's not true, right?"</p><p>"end the stream," Dream deadpans, voice lacking the usual pep it has. They weren't supposed to know. Not yet. Yet everything is going to be ruined. </p><p>George gasps — wiping his tears — and immediately turns off the stream without even saying goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING! angst ahead );</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im posting this because last chapter had a shitty ending and this chapter is very short (only 717 words in comparison to last chapter’s 1700) I also just wanted to say: DID YOU SEE TODAY’S MANHUNT? LIKE DAYUMMMM THAT WENT BRAZY, Y’ALL. also, patches supremacy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have something called Arrhythmogenic right ventricular dysplasia, but ARVD for short. It's a rare type of Cardiomyopathy that I inherited from my dad."</p><p>George takes a sharp breath. He knows what happened to Dream's father. They had just met when Dream lost his dad. He was looking for something to put his time into, and that something eventually became George. The passing of Dream's father was the only reason he and Dream became friend. He feels so guilty to admit it, but that's just the truth. </p><p>"What my mother said is true. I don't have much time left. I lied to you guys the other day as to why I had been gone. Yes, patches had gotten hurt, but I, myself, also paid a visit to the hospital."</p><p>Sapnap cuts in, voice projected out clenched teeth. "When were you going to tell us this?" </p><p>"I don't know... we were having so much fun and.. and I didn't want that to hold us back. I didn't want y'all to worry about me."</p><p>"Dream," George begins, voice making it obvious that he's holding back a sob. "You know we care about you? Do you know how much we would regret our last moments with you?"</p><p>Dream stays quiet for a moment.. "Are you not happy now?"</p><p>"No! I'm not! My best friend is dying and I didn't even know! You're probably in so much fucking pain and we don't know shit. We're oblivious to what's happening and that would be my biggest regret. We're friends, aren't we? I want to be there. I want to be there right by your side to help you, but you reject us. You didn't tell us and you were just going to leave us!"</p><p>Dream stays quiet, so Sapnap steps in. "That's fucked up, man. You don't trust us, or what? For years — almost a decade — we've been taking care of each other, but you? You had some disease or something this whole time and you just couldn't trust us enough to be mature about it?"</p><p>"What-? You guys.." Dream began speaking, but he has to reconsider. He starting to think irrational. He shouldn't be mad that his friends are offended. They have a right to be offended especially when he lied to them for so long. "I- I get it, but you have to understand how hard it is... I've tried so many times, but it's hard."</p><p>"Eight years," Sapnap mumbles. George is too busy trying to choke back all his sobs. "Eight years we've been friends and it takes an accidental slip for you to tell us? That's another level of.. of distrust.. that's just- that's just completely out of pocket."</p><p>George finally lets out a sob and Dream's heart shatters. He didn't know it would hurt his friends this much.. "You didn't even give us time to prepare... Dream, I love you. Fuck, I love you a lot and I can't fucking lose you, Dream..."</p><p>It's the first time George has genuinely said that he loves him like that. Sapnap finally breaks, letting out silent sobs as he confesses as well. Both of them love him very much and don't know what they'll do without him...</p><p>"How long?" </p><p>"A year if I'm lucky..."</p><p>From that point on, the rest of them night is them crying with each other. </p><p>"I'm... I'm going to miss you so much, Dream..."</p><p>Sapnap yawns before agreeing.. "I don't think I'll be able to live normally afterwards..."</p><p>"I'm going to miss you..."</p><p>"We love you," Sapnap says for what seems to be the hundredth time this past hour or two. </p><p>Somehow, the dam breaks, and Dream falls apart, tears streaming down his face. "I-I'm scared," Dream sobs. "I-I'm s-so scared..."</p><p>"How come..? We're right here, you know." George doesn't think he's ever head Dream cry... there's been times George has cried, and there's been times Sapnap cried, but George can't remember a time where Dream was so incredibly vulnerable like this. </p><p>"You guys are my- my everything," Dream confesses, sobs wracking his whole body. "I don't want to leave you guys. I love you both, as well. You guys are a once in a lifetime opportunity. I couldn't ever ask for better friends... I just- I don't want to leave you guys."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s platonic love, BTW — just like irl ig. Feel free to leave a comment!! I’m always going to respond back if I see the opportunity! Let me know what I’m doing good and what I’m doing bad. Give me some opinions and maybe Future plot?? Don’t forget the Kudos as well? Maybe? Possibly? Kudos button doesn’t bite &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TRIGGER WARNING: Blood D:</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is our longest chapter yet with 2213 words :o This is only part one, so part two should be out in the next twelve hours (Most Likely within 6).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next four days, Dream takes a break from Minecraft all together — besides a small stream he had where he let everyone have a basic understanding of his condition. He's been bedridden with something similar to a fever, but he knows that this sweating and coughing are no common illness, but worsening symptoms. He's not sure if this is karma or a coincidence. </p><p>So many people have called and he simply doesn't answer unless it's George or Sapnap. His mother has called the most and he's completely ignored them, still not yet over the fact that she would do such as thing as call his supposed boyfriend and expose him. That was definitely "out of pocket" as Sapnap would say. </p><p>This time, when his phone buzzes, this time it's Sapnap rather than his mother. He's not sure if he wants to answer so early in the morning, but he remembers it's just as early for Sapnap. He doesn't know what Sapnap wants, but the fact that it's so early makes him want to answer even more. </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Dreaaam," Sapnap coos, being clingy as usual. "When are you gonna play with us? We miss you a lot."</p><p>Dream laughs, a cough mixing in with it, but nonetheless he's grateful for his friends' encouragement. "Maybe I'll come on later today."</p><p>"Even Tommy misses you."</p><p>"Tommy? You're kidding."</p><p>"I know, right? It's so hard to believe, but he said it. He said he misses you, too"</p><p>"Wow, I'm..." he has to take a moment to think about the right word. "I'm honored?"</p><p>"Let's be honest: no one likes Tommy."</p><p>"That's not nice.." Dream, himself, doesn't hate Tommy. Maybe Tommy isn't his favorite, but he does secretly have a soft spot for the youngest. "Tommy isn't that bad. Especially off camera."</p><p>"Whatever," Sapnap yawns, by the time of voice, you can tell he's stretching, hands about his head. "Karl and I are going to do karaoke tonight. It would be nice if you could hang out with us."</p><p>"Alright, Sapnap, but I am NOT singing."</p><p>"But I wanna do a duet!"</p><p>Dream laughs lightly. "Maybe.. we'll decide tonight." Dream honestly isn't feeling up to singing. With all this coughing, his throat is feeling raw. There's times where he thinks he tastes blood but he mostly shrugs it off. </p><p>"Come on soon, please? Tommy is on right now. He's probably streaming, but I think it would be nice of you to pop into his VC and cheer him up. He's been extra crabby lately."</p><p>Dream chuckles softly as he considers everything Sapnap just said. "Why do you care? Nobody likes Tommy, huh?"</p><p>Sapnap begins stuttering, desperately looking for the right words. "No- ye- well, fuck. I'm just saying that because... when he's in a bad mood... He kills us a lot. I've almost started three wars with him in the past three days."</p><p>"Mhm," Dream hums, suspicious sounding. "Sure, Sapnap. Believe what you want, but I think you like Tommy. To be honest, I have a soft spot for him, too."</p><p>"Shut up and go play with him, then." Sapnap hangs up, obviously caught in a lie. Dream has no doubt Sapnap adored Tommy as much as he does. Everyone loves Tommy. </p><p>Dream carefully gets off his bed, careful not to wake patches, though she may sleep through a bombing if one were to happened. He's only careful out of respect. He, himself, is hurt more than her, but Dream — in his mind — is nothing in comparison to a cute kitty. </p><p>Seconds later, he's sitting at his computer, staring at the VC Tommy is in. Tommy is streaming — Dream checked — and for some reason that makes him want to join even less, but he recalls all his past interactions with Tommy on a stream and Tommy always manages to make it feel like they're not streaming. Tommy does whatever the fuck he wants stream or no stream.</p><p>"Whoever joined," Tommy says sharply, "better not be Sapnap, that's for sure."</p><p>"What did Sapnap do?"</p><p>"Dre- Dream!!" The way Tommy's voice changes from aggressive to pure happiness makes Dream laugh. Did his heart skip a beat because of his condition or because he's flustered? "How are you, big man?"</p><p>"I'm fine." As if karma struck, he lets out a wet, ragged cough — the type of cough to make you cringe. "I mean- it's just a cough, is all."</p><p>"You better be taking care of yourself," Dream doesn’t think he’s heard Tommy be so sincere, it would seem like Tommy cares about Dream. "If you don't, you're gonna have to OP me to handle the affairs."</p><p>"No way in hell im going to OP you, Tommy."</p><p>Tommy sighs. "It was worth the try, wasn't it?"</p><p>"I don't think so."</p><p>"Whatever.. So.. what are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm digging an intimidation hole." The way he says it is very funny to Dream. Nobody says that kind of thing nonchalant like that. "And then I'm going to take the materials from the hole and build an intimidation tower."</p><p>"Where is your hole?" Wait a minute... "Where is the hole you're digging?"</p><p>"It's.. it's under the bridge." Dream makes it there in less than a minute since he was nearby already. He jumps into the intimidation hole and starts helping Tommy dig it out. </p><p>"So, Big Man. You kinda took a break."</p><p>"Yeah, I did. It was only three days, though. I do have to say that you kept calling me. I mean- Tubbo calles less than you did."</p><p>Tommy scoffs. "Well, shit. Aren't I allow to worry? You didn't answer." Tommy huff, obviously taking defense after practically being called clingier than Tubbo. </p><p>"Well, I was on a break. Why should I answer?"</p><p>"Because that's what decent human beings do." Tommy starts returning to the surface to increase the height of the intimidation tower. It looks pretty ugly, but Dream doesn't wan to burst Tommy's bubble. "Listen here, chat. Ever since my very first message, Dream always ignores me. He takes like 4 days to respond. It's ridiculous."</p><p>"Oh, come on, you don't wanna-"</p><p>"Oh, come on," Tommy mocks, trying an American accent but he fail at it so it ends up British, but in a stupid voice. "Let's be realistic 4 days is ridiculous."</p><p>Dream stays quiet for a moment. He's a really busy guy, but maybe he should put some time aside to actually DM people back as fast as possible. It never really appeals to him unless it's from George or Sapnap — or maybe even BadBoyHalo if they're going to record a manhunt soon. "I'm sorry, Tommy. From now on, I'll try to answer back as soon as possible."</p><p>"That's more like it." Tommy is obviously getting a bit cocky, feeling as though he could control Dream only because of a simple apology. To be honest, he did say he would change his ways for Tommy. </p><p>Dream and Tommy kept talking for another three minutes at least before Patches starts whining from the other room. "Patches-!" Dream calls out, but she continues to mewl in distress. </p><p>"You have to go take care of that, huh?"</p><p>Dream hums a yes. "Say.. Tommy, do you need... more views?"</p><p>"I don't care about views. I care about women and power."</p><p>"Perfect!" Dream stands up from his spot. "Give me a second Tommy." Dream takes off his headsets and exits the room, going to Patches to get her quiet first. Taking her into his arms seems to been enough to calm her. </p><p>Soon enough, Dream returns cradling patches in one arm and leading his sister with the other hand. All three of them enter his room and return to Tommy talking about how intimidating cobblestone looks for the tower. Dream lays Patches on the bed and then puts his headset back on. </p><p>"I'm back."</p><p>"Big Man, tell me. The tower isn't that bad, right?"</p><p>Dream goes silent for a moment. If he tells the truth Tommy will just get mad... "it could be worse."</p><p>"Amen."</p><p>"But, Tommy," he intervenes, looking back at his sister or a moment. "I've brought you views."</p><p>"Are you going to have your cat cry into the mic?"</p><p>"No, no. Not that." He gestures to his sister to sit in the chair. "I've brought you... my successor."</p><p>"Successor..? Like a son? You're not old enough to have children. I highly doubt you have a girlfriend."</p><p>"Shut up, Tommy. It's not my girlfriend." Kayla scoffs, sitting back in Dream's chair nonchalant as if this isn't her first time doing so. </p><p>"So then you do have a girlfriend?"</p><p>"Tommy, George is my boyfriend." It's just a joke, but people might actually believe that. In his serious stream, he clarified that they're not dating, but he said that they were okay with shipping. Dream considers it fan service. </p><p>"What the fuck."</p><p>"Put this on," he takes off his headphones and puts them on his sister. Patches starts to mewl again so Dream tries to hurry up. </p><p>"Tommy," he clears his throat, a bunch of phlegm he's cough up coming into his mouth. He has no choice but to swallow it.  "I can't hear you, so... behave."</p><p>Dream hears his sister beginning a conversation with Tommy so he finally leaves to get patches' pain medicine. It come in the form of a shot, so when he comes back to give it to her, Patches isn't eager about it at all. </p><p>It takes Patches a minute to calm down, but now she's gone silent — per usual. </p><p>"Cl- Dream.."</p><p>Dream turns to his sister and raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"Uhm. Tommy says Dream, your sister is a dickhead."</p><p>"What?" Dream laughs, unable to keep it in. He really wasn't paying attention to their conversation, but now Kayla is handing the headphones back over, so he puts them on. "Tommy, what'd you say??"</p><p>"Look, Dream. I hate to break it to you, but your sister has problems."</p><p>Dream looks at Kayla who's wonder what Tommy said. "He said you have issues.." he laughs when he sees Kayla roll her eyes and cross her arms. "She's rolling her eyes! Oh wait-" he puts a finger over his lips and continues with his joke. "Don't cry, come on. Don't cry-!"</p><p>Kayla practically throws herself back into the chair, covering her mouth so that she doesn't make any noise.</p><p>"Do you like Tommy?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"She said she likes you, Tommy! She wouldn't have been mean to you."</p><p>Tommy is absolutely flabbergasted, shocked at the fact that Kayla could get away with a lie so easily. </p><p>"How about I play in your place, okay?"</p><p>"I won't be able to here Tommy?"</p><p>"Nope. I'll give you the tour."</p><p>"But why?" Tommy whines, actually sounding like the child he tries so desperately to prove he isn’t. "Drista is more fun!"</p><p>Dream goes silent and takes off his headphones, leaving the room and slamming the door before he winks at his sister who does a good job in acting like he's actually gotten upset. </p><p>In the meanwhile, Dream takes a hot shower while he can. He didn't shower in the past three days or so and it's a little bit disgusting with all the sweating he's been doing in bed. He feels relieved to shower after so long. Since he's gotten in the shower, his throat got a chance to soothe with all the stream in the air. </p><p>Perhaps, he should've been a bit more careful with the temperature of water he chose. When he walks out the shower, his skin is mostly pink from being scorched. Although the steam helps his throat, it does make him feel dizzy and lightheaded. Passing out is a bit more common when you have a heart condition. </p><p>As soon as he steps out the bathroom, his headache worsen for some unknown reason. Perhaps it was the change in atmosphere or just a coincidence. He feels even more dizzy, but he's not surprised. He's almost sure that his headache and dizziness are connected. He's so fatigued and all he wants to do is get into bed and fall asleep, but now that he's stepped back into cold — room temperature — air, his coughing comes back, though it's more intense than it was earlier. </p><p>As soon as he walks into his room, he lets out a couch that sounds something more like a hack — like a cat about to release a hair ball. If a cough is a crunchy breath, this cough was a crunchy cough. Crunchy breath squared. This cough in particular is so aggressive that he forces himself to just stand for a moment. Everything around him goes back and he can hear his ears pop from the pressure. He isn't surprised when he feels what he think is spit or mucus on his hand. Suddenly he's tasting something metallic and he quickly looks to his hand, suspecting what the liquid he coughed up had actually been. </p><p>There was blood, and it was everywhere. With another cough, blood spilled out the corner of his mouth and dropped to the floor. He looks up and meets Kayla's concerned and scared eyes. She's completely frozen as is he. </p><p>All he can feel is his heart beating harder and harder as the thought of him dying feels more and more like a reality.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The ending might not be as good at the others (not as suspenseful or angsty) but I have a feeling y’all are gonna love the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayla sees her brother renter the room, only to let out a particularly nasty cough that sends a shiver down her spine.</p><p>"Are you okay?" She asks, she can almost immediately tell he isn't paying attention to her, but rather at something in his hand. The first thing that crosses her mind is Dream's ADHD, but with a second small cough, she sees blood drip out the corner of his mouth. </p><p>They meet eyes for a moment, and it's in that moment that Kayla is able to recognize that something bad is about to happen. She's unsure of what to do for a moment, but her instincts take over and she takes care of what Dream cares about most — the stream. </p><p>She doesn't even give an explanation. She just leaves the call as soon as possible, throwing the headphones down. Looking at him, she's able to tell that he's panicking right now, but the look in his eyes throws her off.</p><p>He's barely there. </p><p>The next thing Kayla notices is how quickly his skin pales. Just with that, she's bursting out of the chair to grab hold of him. Just as she suspected, Dream's knees buckle and he's grabbing onto his sister for support, but he's too heavy. If anything, she just broke his fall. If she hadn't been there, all that weight and force on his knees could've broken them. </p><p>"Clay!" She cries, feeling his warm blood on her arm where a white print is left behind from Dream's hand previous gripped it so tightly. She feels his body repulse and then she hears liquid splattering behind her. Seeing that it's mostly blood, it takes a lot out of her to not panic as well. </p><p>Knowing that he's about to pass out anyway, Kayla gently lays her brother on his side. Had she let him lay on his back, he might've choked on his own blood. </p><p>Kayla was definitely not prepared to handle this situation. The only thing she knew how to do was call 911...</p><p>...</p><p>Dream wakes up, or does he? Everything is numb and his half lidded eyes continue to flutter shut. Everything is spinning and as he becomes more conscious about his surroundings, he comes to the conclusion that he's hella drugged up. </p><p>He keeps his eyes closed — mostly because it feels better — and allows himself to slip away. Just as he's doing so, he feels something a mass of heat press against his body. He's too high to realize they're shaking the bed with their wracking sobs. He just feel odd sensations across his torso because he's simply to. high. Had he known that those sensations where his sister's fists, balled onto his shirt, he would've certainly hugged her back. </p><p>...</p><p>When you're half alive and half dead, the only thing you can do is reminisce. </p><p>Dream has always been an overprotective and affectionate brother. </p><p>He grew up with a sister about 4 years older than him. You would assume he had some sort of older sibling to role model, yet his older sister practically ignored him because of his condition. He wasn't allowed to play at the playground or participate during gym class, so the day his sister was born was arguably the best day of his life. </p><p>Caring for his little sister was all he could really do at the age of 7 — other than studying, of course. She was only a baby, yet their mother was so busy working to pay off hospital bills for their bedridden father. </p><p>Dream's older sister, Cameron, started working jobs right after school to help out. As a 7 year old, Dream had a strong sense of family, for he knew someday he'd lose them all to this condition. </p><p>At the age of 13, Dream started coding as a hobby while watching Kayla who had still been too young to look after herself. Cameron — who had just turned 18 — had moved out with a friend and practically left the family, having been tired of constantly working. </p><p>Unfortunately, that year, Dream's father had passed on, the condition taking his life. Fortunately, that year, Dream had met George as developers for a Minecraft server. Even more so, they had met Sapnap — formerly known as Pandas — in the same server. </p><p>Together, they had all created Youtube channels and recorded videos for fun. Money was an afterthought for George and Sapnap, but Dream made money a goal. He really believed he could become something great, pay off his father's debt and make enough money for him to pay his own hospital bills which he would eventually have to face. </p><p>Years went on and eventually, their living situation is so bad that Dream is forced to disconnect from Minecraft and start working. Fortunately, with his skill in developing, he found himself a job at Apple. His job was temporary, though, as he'd been simultaneously studying the algorithm and prepare to launch his YouTube career. </p><p>2019, Dream uploaded his first YouTube video and reconciled with George and Sapnap. Of course, the rest is history after he quits his job at Apple in 2020 and goes viral, making enough money to pay off his mother's debt and buy himself a house where he'd no longer disturb his family while making videos. </p><p>Now, here he lies, slowly regaining life only to lose it someday soon. Forget a year. He knows how bad this is. He may as well spend the rest of his life in this hospital bed. Fuck, this is so painful that he wouldn't mind ending it all here. Just end it. </p><p>"Clay," Kayla whispers, still clutched tight to her brother. "You can't give up... you're not the type to give up so easily; I know it."</p><p>She goes silent for a moment before she sobs again. "I don't even know if you can hear me, but please, Clay, please. Wake up..."</p><p>"I'm scared."</p><p>It's then that Dream realizes his full conscious now, though his arm is asleep from his sister's weight being on it for an extended period of time. He realizes that she's wearing different clothes and he wonders if it's because it's a new day or because there was blood on it before. </p><p>Slowly, he brings his arms to wrap around her, surprising her. Immediately, he's greeted by happy sobs and a lot of I missed you's. </p><p>"I'm sorry," he apologizes, sighing inwardly to be met with pain in his ribs. He tries his best to ignore it, but he does let out a small whimper. "I made you worry again."</p><p>"I'm just glad you're awake."</p><p>Attention turned to the door as they hear their mother's voice. "I can't have my daughter in there much longer. She refuses to leave, I just need to know when he's going to wake up and when you'll discharge him."</p><p>"Please be patient, ma'am," a female voice speaks, most likely belonging to a nurse or doctor. "We don't know when exactly he will wake up, but we estimate sometime today. As for when he'll be discharged, that's completely up to the doctor, but what I can assure you is that we expect his heart to be a little erratic 24 hours after he wakes up. He does have a Mallory Weiss tear — which is basically a cut in his esophagus. That'll take about a week to heal, but we won't keep him for the whole week."</p><p>"When he panics like his sister said, it's really not good for his heart. He experienced heart failure and you're lucky to have him back. CPR was necessary — even though he received several broken and fractured ribs because of it. Your daughter saved his life."</p><p>Dream looks at his sister. She saved his life? But she also broke/fractured his ribs? He sees the guilty look she gives, and he can't help but feel bad. It really isn't her fault. He should take better care of himself. He pats her head gently and thanks her. </p><p>"I guess you can be the big hero sometimes."</p><p>Kayla giggles, almost hugging him tighter before taking into consideration how painful that'd be. Instead, she decides that her brother needs space, so she sits up and readjusts herself to the edge of the bed. She still refuses to let go of his hand, though.</p><p>Moments later, their mother and the nurse walk in together. The nurse was just coming in to check up on him, but Dream being already awake completely shocked her. The nurse asks a few questions about how much pain he’s in and such. </p><p>Dream claims he’s perfectly fine aside from lingering pain, but it’s nothing unbearable. The nurse eventually leaves to notify the head nurse on his status. </p><p>Dream’s mother takes a seat and sighs heavily. Dream can just tell how tired she is, probably worried as hell for her only son. This is her second time going through it, but there’s common notion that the prequel is better than the sequel. </p><p>She thought she was prepare, but in general, her son has it a lot worse than her husband did. Dream won’t even live to see his thirties. She won’t even have grandchildren from him. She won’t get to see him marry. This child, who she’s raised through poverty, grew up to be a successful, handsome man. It’s unfair that it’s going to be over soon. Dream is going to die. Had Dream been her only child, what she would do with herself afterwards is unspeakable. </p><p>“Mom,” Dream says, noticing how hard his mother has been thinking for the past half hour. She hadn’t even notices when the head nurse came to give him his medication. “It’s going to be alright.”</p><p>His mother finally moves, looking up to nod. “It’s going to be fine. I’m going to make it fine. ” She stands up, her posture confident. “I’ve got to make a call.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That kudos button looking mighty fine right now? Also, comments are always welcome :) next chapter is gonna be really good!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about being late. I got caught up with school and stuff :-/ MCC WAS CRAZY THOOO!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George hadn't been to America in at least a decade, yet here he stands, lost in the middle of a Floridian airport. It's until he hears a familiar voice that he's able to take a confident step. </p><p>"Hey, George!"</p><p>"Sapnap," George giggles lightly, walking over with his vlogging camera. He noticed Sapnap has one as well and he feels less insecure about it. </p><p>The boys hug for a quick moment before starting a casual conversation. Sapnap is the fire to speak, commenting on how messy George's hair is. George explains that he slept probably four hours on the plane just before they landed. He apologizes and tries his best to fix it. </p><p>"Do you want to eat, or should we head straight over to.. the location." Sapnap widens his eyes at the camera, raising his eyebrows in a suspicious way. Whatever the special location is, it's definitely something the viewers may like judging by Sapnap's face. </p><p>"Actually, can we eat first? I'm... I'm actually really nervous." George laughs awkwardly, looking around until he sees a Taco Bell. He looks at Sapnap and they don't even have to discuss what they're doing next. </p><p>After an extremely long wait, George and Sapnap sir at a table with their Lettuce wrap and three layered burrito. </p><p>"I told you not to get anything too much.."</p><p>"I know, but I'm just built different."</p><p>George scoffs and looks to the camera. "I somehow lost the footage, but when Sapnap ordered, he said Hey mamas, can I get uhhhhh..." </p><p>"Did not!" Sapnap rolls his eyes. "You're full of shit, George."</p><p>George does nothing but point at Sapnap's meal. "You're a hypocrite."</p><p>"I'm so close to flipping this table and punching this twink. If he insults me one more time, that's it. I'm sending him to the locker."</p><p>George laughs lightly, talking to his camera just like that. "I've been thinking about this for a while now, but everyday, it gets more possible that Sapnap might have some deep routed anger issues."</p><p>"Deep routed... As soon as you finish your food, we're leaving."</p><p>George rolls his eyes once again and continues eating. Taco Bell isn't bad, but it didn't exactly meet all his expectations after all the hype Karl and Sapnap has given it. </p><p>...</p><p>"Uno!!" Kayla victoriously shouts, so close to winning. She knows she's about to win. Her last card is a wild card. Nothing can stop her. </p><p>"Draw two," Dream places down a draw two card, and then again, and then again, and then he skips and ends it all off with a plus four wild card. "You lose." He leans to sit back, but his ribs are still quite sensitive. </p><p>Kayla sighs, disbelief still on her face. She was so close to winning yet he had to ruin it. It reminds her of the time technoblade used /top to win MCC. Gosh, she's thinking too far into this. "Can we do something else?"</p><p>"Like?"</p><p>"Talk about your next video. With me."</p><p>"Wait a minute," he says, watching the smile fade off her face as she prepares to get declined. "Look, I know you like this youtube career and stuff, but I let you on Tommy's stream and I think that's enough."</p><p>"You called me your successor."</p><p>"It was a joke, okay? It's really not safe putting yourself on the internet like that. It's scary. Even if you don't reveal your face, people will go looking for you. I don't want that for my baby sister."</p><p>"People wonder what I look like. So what?"</p><p>Dream huffs. There's so much more to it and she doesn't even know. "I don't want people trying to find my little sister. I don't want people sexualizing my little sister, either. I don't know if you could handle the pressure."</p><p>"Pressure? It's not that bad. Sure, you get cancelled, but you just have to ignore them." It's here that Dream decides Kayla is being a bit ignorant. She doesn't know how insensitive she's being, so Dream just mentions for her to be quiet. </p><p>"Do you think I would quit speedrunning so easily? Do you know how many times I've had to apologize for saying the R word — even when I'm neurodivergent myself? They start making trigger warnings with your name and it feels horrible. You don't realize it until you're the one being dehumanized and constantly attacked for things that you can't control anymore."</p><p>"I'm sorry," she whispers, almost silent. Dream pats her head, accepting her apology and trying to cheer her up. "I just.. One day you're going to be gone and.. I don't have much to remember you by..."</p><p>Dream sighs, knowing she's right. He rarely spends time with his sister anymore. The only thing he's going to leave behind when he passes is just going to be a YouTube channel. All he can do is devote his legacy to his family and multiple medical centers and LGBTQ youth crisis centers he wants to donate to. </p><p>"Next week — when I'm out of here — we're going to spend it all together until you get tired of me. We can go to the mall, eat somewhere cool, walk at the beach, and whatever else you want. Okay?"</p><p>Kayla nods. "I would love that, but we can't." A smile spreads on her face. Is she happy they're not going to spend time together? It's at this moment that Dream realizes she's been on her phone this whole time. </p><p>Kayla stands up, moving to the door. Just before she opens the door, she peaks out the window, finally turning back to Dream. "You'll get to spend your week with them."</p><p>"What? The? Hell?"</p><p>"Hey mamas," Sapnap greeting, biting his lip and rubbing his chin. "Where's my hug at?"</p><p>"Sapnap-!" Dream cringed, but getting up to hug him anyway. </p><p>"Never do that again," Dream grinned, stepping away from the hug. </p><p>"Well," Sapnap begins, matter-of-factly, "I lost a bet against George. I'm not that kind of guy, Dream. You should know that!"</p><p>"Never make a bet with George," Dream banters. "Last time I lost a bet with George, he told my mom we were dating."</p><p>"Oh-! About that," Sapnap grunts through his teeth, obviously having something to tell Dream. "I think George needs to tell you something important."</p><p>Dream's confuses for a second before George enters the room. "Sapnap, what the hell? You were supposed to say the words — the cue!"</p><p>"Oh, shit. Sorry, but we were having a moment..!"</p><p>George isn't able to refute against Sapnap anymore as he's pulled and engulfed into Dream's arms. George chuckles, hugging Dream back. </p><p>"Aw.. y'all are such a cute couple."</p><p>"You're a part of this, too, now," George snaps, pulling away from the hug and taking a seat in one of the guest chairs. </p><p>Dream sits on his bed and watches at the two argue. He smiles softly, happy to have his friends with him. He never thought he'd be able to see them, but even if it's in a hospital, being able to hug them both was the best part of his day. It's so different when they're yelling at each other right in front of you instead of in your ears. </p><p>"You shouldn't have told his mom that we were both his boyfriends-!" </p><p>Both men freeze, looking at each other and slowly turning their head to Dream. </p><p>"You? Did? What?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ll post again very soon to make up for the time I made y’all wait. If y’all wanna talk and you have discord/twitter, leave me your name/tag/handle in the comments and I’ll add you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George woke up to an unexpected call. He nearly threw his phone when he saw the caller ID. "Mrs. Jefferson?" He grumbles, trying his best to comb his hair with his fingers. "Is everything okay? Is Dre-" He has to correct himself since he's talking to his mom. Wouldn't it be awkward if you only called your boyfriend by the name of their YouTube personality? "Is Clay okay?"</p><p>At that point, it had been 3 days since Tommy's stream. All they know was Dream's sister asking if Dream was okay and then she suddenly hung up. Is he really okay? It must've been serious if his sister knew to hang up like that.</p><p>"Oh, George. Please, you're practically family. Please, call me Melissa." Family? That would've completely thrown off George if his brain wasn't fuzzy from the deep sleep Dream's mom had woke him from. "Anyway.. to answer your question — the one about my son — he's not... he's been better — definitely — but don't panic because he's okay. It's being situated."</p><p>So something did happen that day and he wasn't even aware. He's not sure how he should feel about it, but a big concern of his is what should he tell the media when he has to skip MCC 11?</p><p>"I wish I was there right now..."</p><p>Dream's mother seems to light up at the notion of that. "Actually, that's what I'm calling about. I've looked it up and there's a business class flight tomorrow from London to Florida. There's also one in Brighton, but that one comes a while later."</p><p>"Are you suggesting... that I visit America?"</p><p>"Yes, but it's completely your choice. If you don't want to, then-"</p><p>"Book it." Suddenly, George is wide awake, mind busy with what to do next. Should he start packing? Should he do an extra rigorous skin care routine? Maybe he should use the soap that smells really good when he showers this morning. "Book the flight!"</p><p>Dream's mother laughs lightly. "I'm so glad you've agreed. I wanted Clay to meet with his friends one last time. With the condition he's in, traveling isn't an option."</p><p>"It's my pleasure. I know this sounds odd, but I've never met your son in person. We were going to meet, but we kept putting it off because of flu season and things."</p><p>George's mind is going a thousand miles an hour as he listens to Dream's mom. Should he prerecord some content tonight? Or maybe a simple tweet will suffice. </p><p>What about Sapnap?</p><p>"Oh," George faltered, not even realizing he said it out loud until Dream's mother asked what's wrong. "I was just thinking — you know... what about Nick?"</p><p>"Who's that?"</p><p>"My boyfriend," it takes him a second to realize what he said. This fan service really fucks him up sometimes. "Our boyfriend."</p><p>"Wha- is there any other boyfriends I should know about?"</p><p>George shakes his head. "It's just Nick and I... It's a polyamorous thing."</p><p>Dream's mom nods, humming understandingly. "Well... if he lives in the United Kingdom as well-?"</p><p>"No, no. He lives in Texas."</p><p>"Oh, Texas." Dream's mother seems to cringe. The only thing going through her mind is politics. Texas is an incredibly conservative state — while Florida is leaning liberal. Considering that this Nick who she's now heard of is in a polyamorous relationship with her son makes him sound notably liberal. "I don't recall seeing any planes coming from Texas on the list..."</p><p>"Oh.. that's a pity, then... there's nothing we could do to figure it out?"</p><p>"He could drive," Dream's mother chimes, but she still sounds inquisitive as well. It was more like a question than a statement. "If he leaves today, you guys might arrive at the same time."</p><p>"That sounds fine to me. I'm sure he'll make an effort to go. I'll take care of that and you should relax a bit. I bet you're so tense when things get to be like this."</p><p>"Aw," Dream's mother coos, noticeably touched by George taking her into consideration. "Thank you. You can text me whenever you want, but for now, this is goodbye. Next time we say hello it'll be in person!"</p><p>George giggles. Dream's mother is cute, but not in the predator type of way. George just loves how much she cares about everything. She's been through so much, yet George doubts she ever lets the smile leave her face. </p><p>...</p><p>"And now your mom thinks were in a polyamorous relationship!" George exclaims, trying to make it sound less of a big deal that it actually is. </p><p>"Yeah, and then, I came a bit too early, so I spent the night at your mom's house."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You might have another little sister soon."</p><p>"You can go back to Texas, now."</p><p>"No! Dweam, I'm kidding!" Sapnap pouts and it's the first time Dream has ever put a face to that pouty baby voice. He kinda just stares for a moment...</p><p>"Anyway, I need a water." Sapnap gets up and starts heading out, too embarrassed and needing to gather himself. "You two can kiss while I'm gone." </p><p>"SHUT UP, SAPNAP!"</p><p>George and Dream look at each other before bursting into giggles. "Why are we even friends with him?"</p><p>"Why did you make him say that... those words." </p><p>"Oh.. well- were filming a vlog-" he takes a moment to point at his camera. "-and I though the fans would like it."</p><p>"Is it recording?" </p><p>"Oh, crap- Sorry. I forgot.." he makes sure the camera isn't facing Dream. It's probably focused on George's face or the wall being him.</p><p>"No- it's okay. I could honestly care less about my face, now. I wanted to do it at an event, but I can't anymore."</p><p>"How come?" George sets the camera in the corner of the room so that it records them. He moves over and sits on the foot of Dream's bed. "I thought you said you still had another year."</p><p>"I said if I was lucky."</p><p>"Oh... it's okay.. it's just going to be really hard without you. Where will I get my clout?" George scoffs, but the grief in his voice is still there. </p><p>"You can make a video called reading my best friends will, and in parenthesis SUPER EMOTIONAL." He weakly punches George's arm. "Your thumbnail can be you crying over me. I would like that."</p><p>"Shut up..." George jested. "You love making me hurt, don't you?"</p><p>"Oh, come on." It takes him a second to realize- "I can do fan service, too."</p><p>"I don't really have a catch phrase like you and Sapnap do."</p><p>"Oh, come on," he repeats because it fits the context nicely. "They like when you scream. Or when you say my name — like in the manhunts."</p><p>"When I go oh dreaaam?"</p><p>Dream nods. "Just like that."</p><p>"Yeah, but I cant say that all the time like Sapnap says Hey ... and you say oh come on. I want something like that."</p><p>"Why does he say that??" Sapnap comes in with three coffees and hands each to George and Dream. "Oh, Come on. Like?? What do you want me to cum on?"</p><p>"Sapnap-! Close the door and sit down... also, you didn't bring any sugars?"</p><p>Sapnap scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Real men drink black coffee, am I right, Dream?"</p><p>Dream shrugs. "I can't drink coffee. I'll get palpations." </p><p>"Yeah. We don't want pal..pations..."</p><p>Dream laughs fondly. "You always manage to mess up words."</p><p>"No, I don't! I've never done that."</p><p>"Clergy."</p><p>"Okay, fine. Maybe once."</p><p>"Chunk it?"</p><p>"Okay, shut up, Dream."</p><p>Sapnap takes Dream's coffee and holds it for later. "I had a long night with your mother, last night."</p><p>"Stop joking like that..."</p><p>"What are we going to do?" George cuts in, having been sitting back, watching as he sips his coffee. "Once you discharge, I mean."</p><p>"Don't we have an MCC to win? We could do it at my house. Oh- and since we will all be on the same wifi, we can pvp fairly without George's ping hacks."</p><p>George is about to go off on Dream, but Sapnap cuts in. They're so unorganized and always end up cutting each other off somehow. "Didn't you say you wanted to start a podcast? We can do that on twitch or something."</p><p>"We could do that right now, even."</p><p>They all look at each other and find out what they'll be doing for the next hour.</p><p>...</p><p>"Will you three please quiet down? We don't want to have to escort you two out."</p><p>All the boys freeze and looks at the nurse who just told them to settle down. They respectfully apologize and begin whispering. They ended up going live on Sapnap's Instagram. It's been lots of fun. George and Sapnap talked about upcoming videos while Dream just tried to add whatever minimal he could. </p><p>"Im not uploading because I'm too busy coding George and Sapnap's challenges. It's like they can't leave me alone."</p><p>"We could never leave you alone. I crossed the three thousand mile ocean just to see you."</p><p>"And I drove all the way from Texas to sleep with your mom." It's silent for a moment while Dream glares at Sapnap. "And to see you."</p><p>"If you make another joke about my mom one more time, you and I are going to make another Florida man headliner."</p><p>"That would be a great youtube video."</p><p>"You can't upload when you're dead, Sapnap."</p><p>Sapnap looks at George for help. "Oh, come on," George mocks, lightly punching Dream's bicep (George can't help but think they're kinda huge for someone who doesn't workout much.) "You're being scary, Dream."</p><p>"Sorry, but that joke is so old." Dream slumps back into his pillow. "This medicine makes me.. crabby, I guess."</p><p>"Like Tommy?"</p><p>"No... Tommy is crabby to you because you deserve it." </p><p>"Tommy is only nice to you because he uses you for clickbait and clout."</p><p>"Tommy is nice to me," George adds in, making sapnap sigh defeatedly. </p><p>"You're British."</p><p>"You killed Henry."</p><p>"Sapnap is jealous Tommy has more subs." Sapnap is about to interject once more, but Dream stops him. "Anyway- Im sorry if I'm acting off."</p><p>"Yeah. It's okay since you'll make it up to us with a face reveal." </p><p>It goes silent for a moment as they look at Dream, but with the silence, the way Dream's heart monitor makes a few out of place beeps has Sapnap and George scared until Dream starts laughing at their expressions. They all end up laughing together. </p><p>For the first time in a while, they've forgotten that their time together is limited.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here’s another part as I promised before. I’m wondering what y’all’s opinion are on some things. For future reference, would it be better if I wrote their real names instead of their YT names? Also, what do you think of Rape/non-con and legal pedophilia (sex is legal above the age of 16 here, but I think most people consider pedophilia to be between a minor of any age and an adult.) Rape/non-con May be the only instance where I write smut unless y’all request otherwise.</p><p>These kinds of themes are definitely not going to happen in this fic, so don’t worry! I just really enjoy angsty stories and I wanna try writing something new. Leave your answers in the comments, please! I’m also looking for twitter moots/discord friends as well! We could make a dttwt GC or a discord dtGC.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. help lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>im srsly all washed up rn and I didn’t really plan this part of the fic so I’m turning to you guys (if you’re still around) pls pls pls pls pls recommend some things you’d like to see regarding the dt irl meetup chapters. You can also say things for after the meetup but like lol idk anything helps. Also follow bestie @V0DKAA on twt I’ll force myself to upload a GOOD chapter for y’all if you can get him to 300. He’s really cool so ya.</p><p>I have some things ready to publish but I REALLY don’t like it, I just can’t force myself to post it until it’s good enough. Also, this is a good opportunity for YALL to shape the *f u t u r e*   ooooh crazy huh? anyway I just keep typing and idk how long I’m supposed to make this chapter and idk if I got the point across so recap:</p><p>Reply with suggestions for the next chapter and follow @V0DKAA on twt</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>